


So Much More

by PrettySickTrickKitty



Category: Original Work, original poetry
Genre: Action, Angst, Dark, Drama, Emo, Goth - Freeform, Hope, Love, Music, Other, Support, faith - Freeform, friend, inspire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySickTrickKitty/pseuds/PrettySickTrickKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this poem for a close musician friend of mine. Who was in a dark place and letting an addiction rule him at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrew Southard (Roo)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andrew+Southard+%28Roo%29).



So much more. So much more. If you could hang on for a little longer. You could be so much more.

Writing prescriptions for an affliction. Instead of gathering ingredients for the cure.

Wasting away for all this. Instead of being so much more.

You had a fire within your soul. The poison you consume watering it down. Watering it out. When by now it should be out of control. I think you know.

Aspirations over taken by frustrations. Inspirations overtaken by volition.

You can hide yourself. But you can't hide the truth. Those who truly love you always knew...

If you put your foot out the door. You could be so much more. But now you're only standing behind it.

Opportunity is knocking. Yet you're busy playing hostage.


End file.
